


Mission Accomplished

by Shadow4773



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow4773/pseuds/Shadow4773
Summary: There were still a couple hours left before the ceremony when David got a text from Patrick.Patrick ❤️: “I need you”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful [noahjortsreid](https://noahjortsreid.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing!

There were still a couple hours left before the ceremony when David got a text from Patrick. He had been at town hall looking over the decorations while David finished getting himself ready with Stevie and Alexis. The text was straightforward:

Patrick ❤️: “Meet me at our apartment”

David was quick to respond.

David ❤️: “What’s up? If I get Stevie to drive me I can be there in 5”

Patrick ❤️: “I need you”

David’s eyebrows shot up at that. What could Patrick possibly mean? Had something gone wrong with the wedding again? That wasn’t David’s first instinct though, hist first thought was in a different direction. A very different direction. One that made his dick twitch when he thought about what mood he might find Patrick in when he got to the apartment.

“Stevie, can you drive me to Patrick’s apartment?”

Stevie shot David a confused glance. “Why?”

“I’m not sure, but Patrick asked me to come,” David said, waving his phone in the air to emphasize his point.

Stevie made another questioning face at him, but all he could give to her was a pointed look in return, as if to say, _‘so are you going to drive me or not?’_ Stevie shrugged and grabbed her keys on her way out of the motel room, David following close behind.

Almost as soon as they pulled up outside of the building was David stepping out of the car.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Stevie called, thinking of the three’s conversation earlier that day.

David’s mind flashed to what he hoped would be waiting for him inside the apartment. “Nope,” he said quickly, and slammed the door shut.

As he closed the door behind him, he peered into the apartment and called out for his soon-to-be husband. “Patrick?” David closed the door behind him and saw Patrick, who was standing up from the couch and turning to face David with dark eyes. Patrick was quickly coming towards David, but he couldn’t help but ask, “Patrick, what’s this ab—” but he was cut off by Patrick’s mouth on his. Patrick kissed him with so much force they were pushed backwards into the door.

With David pinned between himself and the door, Patrick finally answered. “What this is about,” he growled, placing extra emphasis on the last word, “is you getting an orgasm from another man,” he stopped to suck a hot line of kisses down David’s neck. David let out a small whine and his head thudded against the door behind him. Once Patrick got to the neck of David’s suit he finished, “on our wedding day.” Patrick pulled back from David’s neck to look him in the eye.

“You know I thought that that’s what you had paid for,” David started, but Patrick cut him off again.

“I’m not mad,” Patrick said as he turned away from David and walked towards their bedroom. David was quick to follow. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going, the tingling left on his neck confirming his suspicions. When they got close enough to the bed, Patrick roughly grabbed David’s hips and practically threw him onto the bed. Patrick made direct eye contact with David as he climbed on him and started undoing his tie. “I’m just reminding you who you belong to.”

David’s hips bucked up, his hands were running all over Patrick’s chest. Patrick hadn’t yet changed out of his blue Henley, but David’s hands weren’t making much progress on getting it off. Once Patrick got David’s tie off, he pushed David’s jacket off his shoulders and onto the bed and got started on the buttons, sucking and nipping at the exposed skin as he went. David’s hands had gotten underneath the back of Patrick’s shirt, but was too distracted by trying to tell Patrick that he was, “all yours, yeah, forever Patrick, only yours, oh!” He moaned, as Patrick reached his nipple.

“David?”

“Yes?”

“Please shut up.”

David made a mocking _‘yes, sir’_ face at Patrick, but did as he was asked. After that, the rest of the clothes were quickly discarded. Patrick took an extra moment to hang up David’s jacket and bottoms, it wouldn’t be correct if they were wrinkled for the wedding later. As he turned back from the closet, David was watching him hungrily from his spot on the bed. Patrick hurried to jump back on him, kissing him hungrily.

“David,” he moaned against his lips which David answered by jerking his hips, so their cocks rubbed together. Patrick’s hands shot down and pushed him back onto the bed. “None of that,” Patrick said, as he moved down David’s body.

“No?” David asked, cocking his eyebrow and wondering what he was in for.

“No,” Patrick responded. At that, he roughly jerked David’s legs apart and started kissing along the inside of David’s thighs. “Did he do this to you?”

“No, Patrick,” David answered pleadingly.

“That’s right.” Patrick moved lower, getting achingly close to David’s cock, but not quite putting his mouth on it. With his mouth close enough that his breath ghosted over David’s cock, Patrick asked, “couldn’t have you at the alter with your last orgasm from someone else, now could we?”

“No, no, Patrick,” David babbled back, desperate for Patrick to touch him already.

Patrick hummed his response and pushed David’s knees closer to his chest. His hands ran along David’s sides and legs lovingly as he locked eyes with David and said, “you’re all mine, got that?”

David nodded, a little wildly. “Yes, yes, Patrick, please,” he begged as Patrick kissed back down his right thigh, finally reaching his hole and starting to lick at the ring of muscle. “Oh!” David moaned, not having expected Patrick’s mouth there. As Patrick teased his hole and started pushing his way inside, David grabbed his head and babbled, “oh, yes, Patrick, yeah right there, please, give me more.”

Once David had begun begging in earnest, Patrick pulled up and reached for the lube in the bedside table drawer. As he moved back, David reached for him and pulled him in for a dirty kiss. When they separated David whispered, “please fuck me Patrick, make me yours,” against his lips.

Patrick moaned in response and David could feel his dick twitch against his thigh. Patrick’s hands gripped his hips tight enough they might leave marks as he responded, “oh, I plan to.”

After another filthy kiss, Patrick made quick work of spreading lube on his fingers and putting the first one inside David. He groaned, and squirmed, and once he started jerking his hips Patrick started moving the finger inside him. “Please, Patrick, more,” David asked, and Patrick dutifully added another. David knew that Patrick loved this moment during sex, getting to watch David get more and more needy as he prepared him to take his cock. Despite the roughness that Patrick had in his voice, David still felt loved in these moments knowing that Patrick would never hurt him and would always make him feel cared for at his most vulnerable unlike the lovers he had before Patrick.

Sometime when David was basking in Patrick’s care, he had added a third finger. David was fully grinding himself down onto Patrick’s fingers by now and telling Patrick, “I’m ready, I’m ready, get in me. Make me yours.”

Patrick pulled his fingers out and poured some lube onto his dick. The hand he used to spread it over his dick made him shudder, as he realized how badly he needed to be touched. As he lined himself up, they locked eyes and Patrick leaned down to kiss David as he pushed in. They both moaned as he bottomed out, resting their foreheads together as David adjusted. When he nodded, signaling he was ready, Patrick slowly pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into David.

Patrick set a brutal pace, snapping his hips against David’s ass with an obscene smack on every thrust. David was breathing harshly and moaning when Patrick brushed his prostate. “Nothing compares to this, David, no one else.”

“Only you Patrick, best I’ve ever had, God.” At David’s last moan, Patrick leaned in for another kiss, slightly sweeter than their last and in contrast to the pace his hips were still snapping against David’s.

Patrick reached between them to finally stroke David’s cock in time with his thrusts. David threw his head back, one hand clawing at Patrick’s back and the other grabbing the back of his head.

“Love you, love you Patrick, love you so much,” David mumbled.

“Me too, David. I love you too, you’re mine,” Patrick growled as he buried deep inside David and grinding in as he came, David following quickly after from the sensation and the hand stroking him through it.

After they had caught their breath lying side by side David asked, “did it really bother you that much?”

“On any other day it wouldn’t have, but I just didn’t like the thought of us getting married with that being your last orgasm.” Patrick couldn’t quite meet David’s eyes, but his voice was steady.

David wrapped his hands around the back of Patrick’s neck like he’d done a thousand times and pulled him in. “Well, mission accomplished,” he smirked. Patrick smiled back and leaned in for a loving kiss. “Everyone is probably wondering where we are.”

Patrick ran a hand down David’s side. “Does Stevie think we’re fighting?”

“I think she knows.” They smiled at each other again and kissed lazily.

“We should get to town hall.”

David smiled widely. “We’re getting married.”

Patrick groaned and pulled David in for another lazy kiss, but by the end they were smiling too much to be too serious about the kiss.

“Okay, okay, go over there and put your suit back on.”

“Okay, husband.”

Once they had both put their suits on, they drifted back together. Patrick reached out to straighten David’s already straight bowtie. David’s hands gripped what had become their place on Patrick’s shoulders. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Patrick Brewer. And no one will ever compare to you.”

“I love you, David Rose.”

“I love you, too. Let’s go get married.”

They stepped out of their embrace and walked to town hall hand in hand, ready to start their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [damooose](https://damooose.tumblr.com/) screaming about these boys.


End file.
